callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meat
Meat was a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and a member of Task Force 141 and the Australian (African) or Canadian (European) Military. He is seen in the level "Takedown", chasing Rojas' assistant through the streets with Captain "Soap" MacTavish, Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson, Ghost, and Royce. Later Meat goes with Roach and Royce to the favelas to hunt down Rojas. Royce orders Meat to clear the area of civilians, only to alert the local militia, Meat, Royce and Roach then fight through the Favela. Meat is eventually overwhelmed and killed. Trivia *It is entirely possible to kill Meat. Should the player kill him, Royce will yell that Meat is down. This is strange, as usually when firing at team mates it will count as friendly fire, and the player will have to restart from the last checkpoint. *Meat's appearance can be European wearing complete olive green clothing (sometimes with facial hair), or African with the same appearance as the driver at the start of the level. *His model can change after taking down Rojas' assistant. *Meat's European appearance has a Canadian flag on the back of his vest. *Meat's African appearance has an Australian flag on his hat. *It is impossible to save him or Royce even if the player does kill all the enemies, they both drop dead from scripted sniper fire before leaving the village. *Meat can appear as a randomly generated name in several other Task Force 141 missions. *His name is a reference to his role in the mission: he could be a reference to a "meat shield," in which for the short amount of time he is seen, he takes bullets for the player. He could also be "dead meat": no matter what the player does, he will die anyway. *He can appear with one kneepad; see picture on the right for example. *He is shown to be multilingual, as he is able warn the civilians in Portuguese, the native tongue of Brazil. He starts by saying "Este lugar não é seguro" meaning "This place isn't safe". The second part is not understandable though. *In the Museum level, Meat can be seen in the "Takedown" exhibit with who appears to be Driver. *He can also look exactly like Royce. *At the picture at the end of the credits, he can be seen on the bottom right. *It is impossible for Royce to die before Meat. *Meat holds a Glock 18 as his sidearm, although he never gets a chance to use it. *In an Easter Egg in "O Cristo Redentor", Ghost, Royce, and Meat all spawn outside of the map, where they would usually start their chase on Rojas' assistant at the intersection. If you are able to exit and find them, they are able to be killed by the player without being penalized for friendly fire. *It is possible but extremely rare for Meat to spawn with a helmet. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Task Force 141